Faint
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: Listen to me...my thoughts rambling on like a deranged man. And maybe I am...you never can tell these days.


_"You bored?"  
_  
**No, not at all. I enjoy spending hours staring at a black speck on your  
blue wallpaper. So thrilling.  
**  
"Extremely." I replied, leaning back into the recliner.  
  
_"Then why don't you suggest something to do?"_ His limbs dangled lazily off of his couch whilst he stared blankly at the television in front of him.  
  
**What do people see in him anyway? What makes him such a great hero...why  
would they pretty much worship him? Could it be because of the blue spikes? Well maybe not. After all, Amy has a few spikes...I mean, they are hedgehogs. It would make sense. Maybe it's the super-fast speed? What's  
so incredible about that? So he can run at extreme speeds, big whoop.  
Some of us can fly. Top that.  
**  
**Hmm...maybe it's the saving everybody from Eggman part? But that doesn't make sense either. He didn't do everything in those fights. He couldn't  
have possibly taken Eggman on by himself. There's just no way. Maybe  
people just decided to ignore the side-partners.  
  
I hate being ignored...  
**  
"Ok...let's go out somewhere." I jumped out of my chair.  
  
**Must get rid of these jealous thoughts. I have no reason to be jealous.  
There's nothing to really be jealous of.  
**  
_"Alright, your choice."_ He yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms behind  
him.  
  
** Always the polite nice guy, aren't we?  
**  
"I was just thinking we could walk. See where we end up." I headed for his  
front door and opened it wide, stepping out into the crisp night air.  
  
_"Sounds like a great idea."_ He offered me a cheerful smile. He stepped out of his house as well and together we set off down the street into the  
heart of the city.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
** I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. As we sit here in this tacky little diner and wait for our meals to arrive, more of these kinds of  
thoughts float into my mind. I can't help but feel smothered at the thoughts of Sonic getting all of the attention, or Sonic being one of the greatest people around. What does that make me? More smothering occurs and I swallow hard, desperately trying to force down the lump in my throat.  
Why am I so ignored? Why does Sonic have to take everyone away from me?  
And a few more stupid why questions bounce around in my skull.  
  
And yet, those why questions have no answers. So they sit here, echoing  
loudly and ringing in my ears. With each echo they grow louder...and louder...and louder...and the ringing continues to mock me. Remind me that I  
have no answers...and that I never will.  
**  
_"Are you ok?"_ Sonic's voice broke into my cloud of reflection.  
  
**Cut the crap, Sonic. Acting like you're actually concerned. What is this? A pity attempt to reach out to me and try to convince me that I fail to be  
ignored?  
  
You and I both know that it's not true.  
  
Maybe I'm not ignored. Maybe I just failed to exist to begin with. What if this whole world I've been living in is just a cardboard fantasy where  
I'm merely a figment of everyone's imagination?  
  
Listen to me...my thoughts rambling on like a deranged man.  
  
Maybe I am...you never can tell these days.  
  
**I quickly forced my body to remove itself from my place at the booth and ran out of the diner, leaving behind a few very confused people. I took off running down the street. I had no destination: just anywhere to get me  
away from the unknown truth and the mocking possibilities. I heard the  
door open behind me.  
  
** And so begins the game of cat-and-mouse.  
**  
My feet pelted the ground beneath me as I ran past people who were idly standing in my way. They'll never know what was about to occur. I looked behind me and saw a blur of blue gaining on me. Before I realized what I was doing, my feet decided to turn into an alley and stay there, watching  
and waiting.  
  
**He didn't even miss a beat.  
**  
Just as soon as I did, he turned into that same alleyway, water dripping  
from his long spikes.  
  
** Wait, water?  
**  
I suppose sometime during out chase it had begun to rain. Figures. The world is against me and so am I. Sonic stepped forward and pinned me to a  
wall behind us.  
  
_ "What the hell was that all about back there!?"  
_  
**He sounds angered. Anger is a new feeling to the wonder-hedgehog.  
  
Do you see it now, Blue-boy? Do you now understand how I've felt for some  
time now?  
  
I doubt it. You never were one to have a great amount of empathy towards  
me.  
**  
"What do you mean?"  
  
_ "You just freak out and run for no reason. No warning signs either.  
What's up?"_ he stepped closer to me so that he was mere inches from my  
nose.  
  
"Get out of my face, Sonic." I reply sternly, staring deep into his eyes.  
Those large green orbs that often sparked with adventure.  
  
** Why is he still putting up this act? Who does he really think he's fooling, other then himself. He doesn't care about me...he just didn't want to look like an idiot because his 'friend' ran out of some stupid diner.  
Always doing something to maintain his fucking reputation.  
  
** _ "Tell me what's wrong first."  
_  
**He just won't quit will he?  
**  
"I said get out of my face!" I cried out, punching him square in the jaw.  
He jumped back in surprise and quickly reached up to touch his mouth.  
  
**Yeah, I bet you're real surprised that your 'friend' would actually lash  
out and hurt you, aren't you? This must hurt more then just a normal  
enemy, because I'm your 'friend'.  
**  
_"What the hell is your problem?"_ he asked accusingly. A low growl emitted from my throat and I threw myself at him, ramming my head into his stomach. We both fell to the ground in that small alley, me being on top of him and  
staring intently.  
  
**Actually, I don't know what my problem is. This just seems like a good  
idea...after all. The only way I'll get recognition is by getting rid of  
you.  
**  
"Shut up!" I yell fiercely, landing another punch to his eye.  
  
**That's it. Make him bleed. Show him what true pain is. Make him suffer.  
Force his world to crumble and tear.  
**  
It was then he lifted his legs and kicked me in the gut, sending me flying  
away from him. He quickly leapt to his feet and pinned me down.  
  
**You moron. You should have run. But no, we have to be 'oh-so-noble' and  
try to help out a friend in need.  
**  
**In need of what though?  
**  
_"Look I don't know what is going on, but you need to calm down and just  
talk to me."_ His voice sounded so pleading.  
  
**Talk to you, huh? What about all those times I tried to talk to you? Oh  
yes...you were too busy soaking in your fame and glory.  
  
You better run, Sonic. I show no mercy...  
**  
I ignored his offer but instead reached into my shoe and drew out a knife. I grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and pressed the knife against  
his throat.  
  
"I think we're done talking here..." I say gently, slowly pressing the knife against his windpipe. He breathed out slowly, in some feeble attempt not  
to startle me so I wouldn't cut him.  
  
_"Can't we please just figure this out verbally and not physically_?" He once  
more begged me.  
  
**SHUT UP! You ruined my life, now it's over! The only way I can find  
happiness is by getting rid of you!  
**  
"I don't think so." I reply and swiftly raised and brought down the knife  
on his throat. He let out a startled cry and attempted to kick me off.  
  
**OW, YOU LITTLE SHITBAG! I want you to bleed. I want you to suffer. I  
want you to experience something you've never felt before.  
  
What's it called again?  
  
Oh yes. Betrayal.  
**  
I brought the knife down again, this time aiming for his chest. I drove  
the weapon into various body parts as he continued to fight back.  
  
** JUST DIE ALREADY!  
**  
_"Why are you doing this to me?"_ his voice broke through weakly. It was only then that I stopped my stabbing and slicing rampage. He was barely  
alive. I couldn't even imagine him being alive. Maybe my cuts weren't deep enough to cause the right damage? I shook my head and looked down at  
Sonic, his green eyes glazed over from the loss of blood.  
  
_"What's happened to you?"_ he whispered again.  
  
**STOP TALKING! Just give up and die! Leave me in my own world to move on  
with my own life.  
**  
"I can't give you a real answer. Just rest assure, I'm not sorry for it."  
I replied and drove the knife once more into his chest, cutting off his  
last breath of air.  
  
**Well, mission accomplished it seems.  
**  
I slowly took the knife out of Sonic's body and brought it to my mouth,  
allowing my tongue to graze over the blade and lap up the blood that  
stained it.  
  
** That sweet wonderful coppery taste...so delicious. Must have more!  
**  
I drove the knife into Sonic's body again, soaking the blade with blood and generally taking my dear sweet time. Nobody was going to find out what had happened until at least the next morning. I continued lapping up Sonic's  
blood, savoring the flavor and relishing the moment.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, everyone in town will be speaking my name. Just as I  
wanted." I smirked and licked the blade once more.  
  
**Sweet taste, joyous moments, blood-thirsty...satisfied...  
**  
The last drop of Sonic's blood entered my mouth and I licked my lips. Such  
a splendid way to spend my evening. That was until dizziness hit me.  
  
**Was there something weird with Sonic's blood? Maybe he had blood-  
poisoning? Why else would I feel so strange right now...  
**  
With that last thought, I passed out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
_ "Tails...Tails...Tails, wake up!"_ A voice floated somewhere above my head. Groaning, I forced my eyes to open and look for the voice. My sight was  
met with a sickly white color, white on every wall around me.  
  
_"Tails? Are you all right?"_ The voice asked again. I turned my head to the left and blinked. Standing before me was Sonic. No cuts embelished his features, no blood stained his fur, and his large green eyes sparkled  
as always.  
  
"Sonic? Sonic, you're ok!" I cried out, throwing my arms around his frame.  
Sonic gave me a puzzled look and pried my hands off of him.  
  
_"Who?"_ He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"You. You're Sonic!" I proclaimed, poking him in the chest.  
  
_ "...No, Tails, I'm your nurse, Aragon, remember?"_ He reminded me.  
  
**Although I don't think it's considered reminding if you can't remember in  
the first place.  
**  
"My nurse?" I repeated.  
  
_ "Your nurse. Have been your nurse since you first arrived here."_ He  
replied in a patient tone.  
  
**First arrived where? What exactly is happening? Where am I? Again, more  
questions that couldn't be answered echoed inside my skull.**  
  
"Are you sure we've never met before I came here...wherever here is exactly?"  
I asked, staring at him with an unblinking expression.  
  
_"I'm positive."_ He replied.  
  
**If he's not Sonic...then what happened to him? Is he really dead? Am I  
truly a murderer?  
**  
"Hey. Can you answer something for me?" I asked the nurse persistently.  
  
_ "I can try."  
_  
"What ever happened to Sonic the Hedgehog?" The nurse remained quiet and  
looked me over.  
  
**Stop looking at me like that, you idiot, and answer my question! I need to  
know...where did Sonic go?  
**  
_"There is no one by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog in town..."_ he trailed  
off. I shook my head furiously.  
  
"No, there has to be! Sonic was my best friend! He has to exist!" I cried  
out.  
  
_ "Tails, there is no Sonic the Hedgehog in existence."_ The other man  
repeated himself.  
  
"That can't be true!"  
  
** Maybe it was true...what if Sonic never existed?  
  
But if Sonic never existed...then what was that I just experienced?  
  
It couldn't have been a dream...it was too real to be a dream. It couldn't  
have been fake...  
**  
"It couldn't have been a dream...Sonic exists!" I looked down at my hand  
slightly and did a double-take.  
  
**Dried blood. On my hands. There's still some wet blood left, dripping  
down my fingers. I shook my head and held my hands out the nurse.  
**  
"This is your prove! It was real! I'm telling you it was real! Look,  
dried blood from when Sonic and I got in that fight and-"  
  
_"Tails, there's no blood anywhere."_ Aragon informed me. I looked down at  
my hands once more and saw the bloodstains again.  
  
"They're right there! Don't you see them?!" I shoved my hands beneath his  
nose. The nurse shook his head and reached for his walkie-talkie.  
  
_"Security we need someone down in room 411 with a sedative needle pronto."  
_ He spoke into the little radio device.  
  
"Look! The blood is proof! Sonic's real! I killed him last night! I  
didn't mean to but I did! Oh god he exists I tell you!" I continued  
screaming. The door to the room burst open and another nurse came in,  
carrying a needle filled with a green fluid.  
  
_"Hold still please."_ The new nurse said and jammed the needle into my arm.  
  
"Sonic...does exist...I never meant...to do anything..."  
  
** Those were my last words before I drifted back into the darkness.

* * *

For The Alliance. Something that is hopefully more of what you approve of. **


End file.
